


Reesa and the Institute

by KnittedWhit



Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary is a Mom, F/M, Jace is a Dad, Other, clace, future clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit
Summary: The Institute is amazed by Jace as a dad. Except Clary. She knew he would be amazing
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild
Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Reesa and the Institute

Jace had been standing on the balcony of the roof of the Institute for 15 minutes before Clary found them. She wasn’t surprised really. The highlight of Jace’s day was coming home and seeing his little family, especially his daughter. Reesa had started letting out squeals of delight when she saw Jace and it made his day every time. He always made sure he changed into fresh clothes if he was coming off duty, and then he would scoop her up. She went everywhere with him. It was no longer a surprise for anyone to see Jace tapping on a screen in the command center holding Reesa on his hip while she chewed on his stele. She sat on his lap during meals. She had a mundane playpen (Alec and Magnus swore by them) in his and Clary’s shared office. He held meetings with her present as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He spoke to her about every thing. (“Hmmm, I don’t see anything there. Do you?”), read reports to her, and, Clary’s favorite thing he did with her, played the piano for her every single day. Sometimes he would sit her on his lap, and let her bang on the keys, or he would show her single notes ("This is middle C. There are a lot of Cs on the piano, but this is the middle one.")

Clary could hear him speaking quietly, and pointing to various sights around the city, again acting as if the baby in his arms could understand everything he said.  
Clary smiled and leaned against the door frame as she made out his words. 

“Ok, that’s Brooklyn in that direction. That’s where your mommy is from. And Uncle Simon. I don’t know much about it but they’ll tell you, ok? That...is a big office building where mundanes work all day. It’s boring. They don’t get to be amazing as us. Especially you.”  
Jace tilted his head and kissed her curls.  
“You, Reesa, are the most amazing of all of us.”  
A squeal came from the baby. Jace smiled. 

“Such a Herondale,” Clary laughed, coming up to the pair and pressing a kiss to Reesa’s hand. “Always has to have the last word. So, giving her a tour of the...rooftop balcony?”  
“She’s 6 months old, it’s time to see it. I’ve shown her everything else, you know. She really likes the weapons room. Izzy is thrilled.”  
Clary rolled her eyes but smiled. “Of course she is.”  
Jace grinned.  
They both looked down at their beautiful baby girl, now snuggled against her daddy’s shoulder. Her lids were drooping over her golden eyes as she gave a yawn and then put her thumb in her mouth. Clary brushes the red-gold curls back from Reesa’s forehead with a smile. 

“There you are!” Jocelyn came up behind them. “What in the world, why is my granddaughter on the roof? Jace!” Jocelyn sounded horrified. “Let me take her and lay her down,” she said in a softer tone, noticing how drowsy the baby was. 

With a rueful smile, Jace passed Reesa and her blankie to Jocelyn, who tutted as she made her way back into the Institute, muttering about the dangers of cold wind, falling objects, germs, and parents with pure-angel blood but no common sense. Jace and Clary gave each other bemused looks. 

Clary sighed happily as she took in the twilight falling over the city, and moved to stand next to Jace. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his face to the curve of her neck.  
“Thank you,” he said softly against her hair.  
Clary looked puzzled. “For what?”  
“For giving me everything I ever wanted, but didn’t even know I wanted, until I found you. Unconditional love; someone that always believes in me and has my back,” he paused to brush a kiss against her smiling lips. “And my...daughter,” his voice caught.  
Clary leaned her head against his chest.  
“You gave me a family of my own. You made me such a better man than the boy I was before I found you. You and Reesa are my everything, Clary Fairchild Herondale. I love you.”  
Clary pulled back and kissed him softly, cupping his face in her hand.  
“Jace, you are my heart. And you are most welcome.”


End file.
